Creating an application for reading images with an image reading apparatus (for example, a scanner) operating at a user terminal has required incorporating a software development kit that supports the image reading apparatus into a program and developing a desktop application operating at a user terminal. On the other hand, recent business applications in companies are often realized as a plurality of web applications operating on a web browser. Consequently, to use an image reading apparatus, for example, it is necessary to use both an application for operating the image reading apparatus and a business application. Using the two applications poses problems such as reduced efficiency due to divided jobs, and effort required to be familiar with both applications. To solve these problems, patent literature 1 describes a technique of reading images by operating an image reading apparatus via a web browser.